Ark/Skills
Ark (0) |-150011074 | |Contact Caravan |Active |A goodbye gift from the Caravan that uses specialized radio equipment to communicate. The buff you receive will differ depending on who you contact. Not affected by buff duration bonuses or cooldown resets. |-150010079 | |Magic Conversion |Passive |Using their wings as magical conduit, the Flora can convert between Attack Power and Magic ATT to bolster their own power, regardless of their combat specialization. Because Ark's wings are damaged, these values are reduced during conversion. |-150011005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |-150010241 | |Solus |Passive |Lose oneself to battle with an intense, combat-focused will. If the combat state is maintained for a certain period of time, the damage increases. |} Ark (I) |-155000007 | |Specter State |Passive |Part of your body links to the Abyss and transforms into the Specter. Specter skills are powerful, but using this too often will activate your Specter state. It tears at your soul and depletes your Spectra very quickly. Consumed Spectra can be slowly recovered while in your Flora state. Non-cash equipment is not visible even when equipped. Cape is not visible while in Specter-ridden state. |-155001102 | |Ominous Nightmare |Active |Inflict extreme lacerations on enemies using your specter hand. Shifts to Ominous Dream in Specter State. Level 20 required to learn Vivid Nightmare |-155001202 | |Ominous Dream |Active |Inflict extreme lacerations on enemies using your specter hand. Shifts to Ominous Nightmare in Flora State. Can link to any skill. The skills linked with Ominous Dream can be moved with directional keys. |-155001100 | |Basic Charge Drive |Active |Uses magically-enhanced strength to attack your enemies. Charges Basic Cast when the attack hits. Can link to any skill. The skills linked with Basic Charge Drive can be moved with directional keys. Can only be used in Flora State. |-155001103 | |Spell Bullets |Active |Shoots all charged spells at once like bullets. You can only charge 1 each of non-Basic spells. Charged spells are unaffected by attack reflection. In Auto Mode, Spell Bullets are used for every attack instead of being charged. Auto Mode on/off: Right-click |-155001104 | |Mystic Leap |Active |Leap once more while already in the air. Can move upward by pressing the Up key at the same time. Upgraded to Instinctual Leap in Specter State. |-155001204 | |Instinctual Leap |Active |Leap once more while already in the air. Can move upward by pressing the Up key at the same time. You can stay afloat for a short time by holding the key down along with down arrow key while in mid-air. Shifts to Mystic Leap in Flora State. |-155000006 | |Mystic Arts Mastery |Passive |Channels the flow of your magic to strengthen you. |} Ark (II) |-155101006 | |Master Corruption |Active |Gives you control over your Specter State. Use this skill to shift between Specter State and Flora State. |-155101100 | |Scarlet Charge Drive |Active |Harnesses fire magic and charges forward, leaving a trail of fire. Charges Scarlet Cast when the attack hits. Shifts to Grievous Wound in Specter State. |-155101200 | |Grievous Wound |Active |Transforms your body into a spear that pierces your enemies. Shifts to Scarlet Charge Drive in Flora State. |-155101104 | |Unstoppable Impulse |Active |Transforms your body into a blade, so you can leap and slash at enemies simultaneously. Can jump upward or downward by pressing directional key at the same time. Shifts to Tenacious Instinct in Specter State. Shares cooldown with Tenacious Instinct. |-155101204 | |Tenacious Instinct |Active |Transforms your body into a blade, so you can leap and slash at enemies simultaneously. Can jump upward or downward by pressing directional key at the same time. Shifts to Unstoppable Impulse in Flora State. Shares cooldown with Unstoppable Impulse. |-155101008 | |Impending Death |Active |Unleashes Abyssal Aura when attacking in Specter State. Unaffected by attack reflection. Can be toggled On/Off |-155101005 | |Knuckle Booster |Active |Uses MP to temporarily increase the attack speed of your knuckle by 2 levels. Required Skill: Knuckle Mastery Lv. 5 |-155100007 | |Knuckle Mastery |Passive |Increases Knuckle Mastery and Attack Power. Level 10 required to learn Knuckle Expert. |-155100010 | |Initate Fusion |Passive |Physical ability is enhanced as the Specter's power fuses with your own. |-155100011 | |Physical Training |Passive |Improve your Strength by working out. |} Ark (III) |-155110000 | |Vivid Nightmare |Passive |Enhances Ominous Nightmare. Required Skill: Ominous Nightmare Lv. 20 Lv. 20 required to learn Endless Nightmare. |-155110001 | |Vivid Dream |Passive |Enhances Ominous Dream. |-155111102 | |Gust Charge Drive |Active |Harnesses gust magic and strikes down from mid-air. Charges Gust Cast when the attack hits. Shifts to Insatiable Hunger in Specter State. |-155111202 | |Insatiable Hunger |Active |Calls forth an Abyssal Beast to attack enemies. Shifts to Gust Charge Drive in Flora State. |-155111306 | |Creeping Terror |Active |Use a passage through the abyss to dodge your enemy's attack. Shifts to Specter State when the skill is used. Spectra is not consumed while using this skill, but you can't use it while affected by Spectra Fatigue. Not affected by cooldown reset. You can move while using the skill by holding down the key. Triggers Boundless Horror to obliterate surrounding enemies when the key is released. Boundless Horror does damage to enemies with attack ignore and attack reflection. |-155111207 | |Vengeful Hate |Passive |An Abyssal Aura materializes in the form of a blade that devastates the enemy. Before using this skill, if you leave an Abyssal Mark where Impending Death hits, the blade will attack everything between the mark and where you used the skill. Can only be used in Specter State. Unaffected by attack reflection. Turn on Auto Mode to automatically use Vengeful Hate whenever it is not on cooldown. Auto Mode on/off : Right-click |-155110008 | |Mystic Arts Training |Passive |Enhances Mystic Arts. Lv. 20 required to learn Advanced Mystic Arts. |-155110009 | |Innate Arts Training |Passive |Learn the means of controlling the Specter's power. Lv. 20 required to learn Advanced Innate Arts. |-155110010 | |Advanced Fusion |Passive |Physical ability is further enhanced as the Specter's power melds with your own. |} Ark (IV) |-155120000 | |Endless Nightmare |Passive |Enhances Vivid Nightmare. Required Skill: Vivid Nightmare Lv. 20 Level 30 required to learn Devious Nightmare. |-155120001 | |Endless Dream |Passive |Enhances Vivid Dream. |-155121102 | |Abyssal Charge Drive |Active |Unleashes Abyssal magic during an attack. Charges Abyssal Cast when the attack hits. Shifts to Unbridled Chaos in Specter State. |-155121202 | |Unbridled Chaos |Active |Causes you to move lightning fast, ruthlessly clawing at everything nearby. Shifts to Abyssal Charge Drive in Flora State. |-155121306 | |Blissful Restraint |Active |Charges forward and creates an Abyssal Prison that binds and holds the enemy. The damage inflicted on the imprisoned enemy is applied when Blissful Restraint ends. Activates Specter State upon using the skill. Cannot be used while Spectra Fatigue is in effect. Not affected by cooldown reset. The enemy with the highest Max HP within range will be attacked first. Unaffected by attack reflection. Does not trigger Impending Death. Affected enemies cannot be bound again by Blissful Restraint or other skills for 90 sec. |-155121008 | |Hero of the Flora |Active |Calls upon the power of the Flora. Does not stack with Maple Warrior, Call of Cygnus, Nova Warrior, Hero of the Flora, President's Orders, or Rhinne's Protection. |-155121009 | |Floran Hero's Will |Active | |-155120010 | |Knuckle Expert |Passive |Increases Knuckle Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Knuckle Mastery Lv. 10 |-155120011 | |Advanced Mystic Arts |Passive |Fortify your Mystic Arts with some training. Required Skill: Mystic Arts Training Lv. 20 |-155120012 | |Advanced Innate Arts |Passive |Wield a portion of the Specter's power. Required Skill: Innate Arts Training Lv. 20 |-155120013 | |Complete Fusion |Passive |You achieved complete fusion with the Specter's power. |-155120014 | |Battle Frenzy |Passive |Attacking without resting allows you to go beyond your normal limits and increase your physical ability. Also increases Final Damage. Required Skill: Endless Nightmare Lv. 1 |} Hyper Skills |-155120031 | |Reinforced Battle Arts |Passive |Increases damage of Ark's attack skill for tiers 1-4 except for Spell Bullet, Impending Death, and Vengeful Hate. |-155120032 | |Guardbreak Arts |Passive |Increases Ignore Defense of Ark's attack skill for tiers 1-4 except for Spell Bullet, Impending Death, and Vengeful Hate. |-155120033 | |Boss Rush Arts |Passive |Increases Boss Damage of Ark's attack skill for tiers 1-4 except for Spell Bullet, Impending Death, and Vengeful Hate. |-155120039 | |Incredibly Tenacious Instinct |Passive |Increase the Repeat Count of Tenacious Instinct |-155120037 | |Euphoric Restraint |Passive |Increases the damage of Blissful Restraint. |-155120038 | |Eased Terror |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Creeping Terror. |-155120034 | |Enhanced Spectra Healing |Passive |Accelerates Spectra recovery in Flora State. |-155120035 | |Enhanced Specter State |Passive |Will not be knocked back by any attack while in Specter State. |-155120036 | |Advanced Specter State |Passive |Using Master Corruption in Flora State while using a skill lets you consume Spectra to cancel that skill and shift to Specter State. If you use Master Corruption while using Basic Charge Drive to cancel that skill, it could trigger Battle Frenzy. |-155121341 | |Endless Agony |Active |Opens the gate to the abyss, attacking forward for a moment, then summoning an Abyssal Guard for the final blow. Shifts to Specter State when the skill is used. Spectra is not consumed while using this skill, but you cannot use this while Spectra Fatigue is in effect. Not affected by cooldown reset. Endless Agony is unaffected by attack reflection. Abyssal Guard Attack does damage to enemies with attack ignore and attack reflection. |-155121042 | |Divine Wrath |Active |Borrows strength from the ancient god of the Flora. |-155121043 | |Charge Spell Amplifier |Active |Amplifies Charge Spells. Applies a Charge Spell buff to party members and doubles the effect for yourself. |} V Skills |-400004563 | |Overcharge Drive |Passive |Boosts Basic Charge Drive/Basic Cast. Lv. 20 - Basic Charge Drive Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004564 | |Ominous Nightmare/Dream Boost |Passive |Boosts Ominous Nightmare/Dream, Vivid Nightmare/Dream, and Endless Nightmare/Dream. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004565 | |Scarlet Charge Drive/Grievous Wound Boost |Passive |Boosts Scarlet Charge Drive/Scarlet Cast/Grievous Wound. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004566 | |Unstoppable Impulse/Tenacious Instinct Boost |Passive |Boosts Unstoppable Impulse/Tenacious Instinct. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004567 | |Impending Death/Vengeful Hate Boost |Passive |Boosts Impending Death/Vengeful Hate. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004568 | |Gust Charge Drive/Insatiable Hunger Boost |Passive |Boosts Gust Charge Drive/Gust Cast/Insatiable Hunger. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004569 | |Abyssal Charge Drive/Unbridled Chaos Boost |Passive |Boosts Abyssal Charge Drive/Abyssal Cast/Unbridled Chaos. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004570 | |Creeping Terror/Blissful Restraint/Endless Agony Boost |Passive |Boosts Creeping Terror/Blissful Restraint/Endless Agony. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051334 | |Abyssal Recall |Active |You recall the moment your consciousness accessed the Abyssal source of power. Using this skill shifts you into Specter State, and prevents consuming Spectra for skills. However, this can't be used if your Spectra has already been depleted. You can deal damage to enemies with Attack Ignore or Attack Reflection, but Impending Death will not activate. |-400051036 | |Infinity Spell |Active |Exchange your HP for unlimited magical power. |-400051047 | |Devious Nightmare |Passive |A specter's energy that slips out during battle and attacks enemies. It is strengthened by the ominous dreams that leak out during Specter State. Unaffected by attack reflection. Required Skill: Endless Nightmare Lv. 30 or higher |-400051048 | |Devious Dream |Passive |A specter's energy that slips out during battle and attacks enemies. Changed to Nightmare's Escape during Flora State. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Ark Skills